My Heart is Calling You
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Jeff goes over to his friend’s house in the middle of the night to tell her he’s in love. When she tells him to call and confess his feelings, she didn’t expect her phone to ring. JeffxOC.


Title: My Heart is Calling You

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Jeff goes over to his friend's house in the middle of the night to tell her he's in love. When she tells him to call and confess his feelings, she didn't expect her phone to ring. JeffxOC.

Dedication: To Leanne. Happy birthday, chica!

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, kay? Kay. Good.

-Start-

"It's over." Jeff Hardy said once Leanne opened the door. She frowned, and scratched her head.

"What's over?" it was four am and she was woken from a deep slumber because her door bell rang. She moved to the side and let her best friend in. She closed the door behind her.

"Crystal and I aren't getting married."

Leanne's eyes widened and her arms went around Jeff. "I'm sorry." Their wedding was supposed to be at One O'clock today.

"It's okay." Jeff broke the hug and kissed Leanne's forehead.

"Why?"

"There was someone else..."

Her eyes widened. "Crystal cheated on you? Oh Jeff..." Leanne's arms were once around her friend.

Jeff laughed in her ear and she pulled away.

"She cheated and your laughing...she didn't cheat did she?" Leanne felt like a dumb ass once he shook his head no. "Oh, okay then. So, she's in love with someone else?" Once again, he shook his head no.

"Ugh, come here." She grabbed Jeff's hand and lazily took him into the kitchen. He sat down on the island counter and she grabbed two coffee cups. Pouring hot coffee into both of them, she then walked over to Jeff and sat his down in front of him. He liked his black.

She got creamer and sugar and mixed her hot drink. She sat down across from Jeff. She blew her drink before letting the hot liquid run down her throat, waking her up out of her sleepy state. "So, explain." She said as Jeff put down his coffee cup.

"Well, it's me. There was someone else."

"You cheated?" She hit her forehead at the stupidness of that question. "Don't. Answer. That." He did cheat, with her, they had slept together, but Crystal knew that, and they were passed it.

Jeff laughed; Leanne didn't like talking about the night they slept together. "It's been going on for awhile. I'm in love with someone else."

"Better not be one of those diva sluts." She warned. "I will spork you."

"No sporks needed. It's not."

"Good, good. I was ready to do serious damage."

"I bet." Jeff grinned, but Leanne raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?"

"Don't even want me to start at the beginning?"

"You can, but just hurry and get to the good part." She pushed.

"I've always been in love with this girl, but I figured that she didn't really care or feel the same way I feel for her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to know. Anyways, the girl was with someone and she was happy. She was always happy; I didn't want to spring it on her. But, you know...I still loved her. Even if she once dated my brother."

"She dated Matt?" Leanne's eyes widened. "Oh my...its Amy isn't it? Oh my Goodness. Amy!?"

Jeff laughed. "No, it's not. Like I was saying, I met Crystal trying to digest the news of her new boyfriend."

"Are you sure it's not Amy, because I remember you and Crystal getting together like right after everyone found out about Amy and Adam."

"No, Leanne, shut up and let me finish."

"Well then, go ahead." Leanne pouted.

Jeff smiled fondly. "Well, Crystal and I dated for a few years, as you know, and then well, something happened between me and someone and I realized my feels never went away. They just became stronger."

Leanne's mouth opened slightly, her eyes a little wide.

"Do you get where I'm going with this?"

Leanne shook her head. "You're in love with someone else and you told her?"

"Yeah, I had to. It wasn't fair to us."

"Poor girl, how'd she take it?"

"It was like she knew all along."

"Damn. So," Leanne stood up and walked to the kitchen wall. She grabbed the phone, stretching the cord, and handed it to him. "Tell her."

"What?"

"Call the person you're in love with and tell her."

Jeff took the phone and shrugged. He pushed the buttons.

"Ohh, that's my phone. I'll be back." Leanne rushed out the room, running to get her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered out of breath.

"Hey."

"Hey, Jeff...you're supposed to be calling the girl."

"Well, my heart is calling you."

Leanne's face brightened. "Ohh, you should use that line on the girl. It's a good one. Who knew you were so smooth."

"One of my many hidden talents."

"Now call that girl and win her heart." Leanne hung up her cell phone, before going to make her way downstairs again, cell phone in hand.

She got to the end of the stairs when it rang again. "Jeff," she wined. "Stop calling me."

Jeff laughed. "You're so stupid sometimes, Lea."

"I am not." Leanne pouted as she made her way to the kitchen. She hung up her phone before taking her seat again. She took a sip of her coffee. "Call for real this time."

"I tried but this calling thing isn't working." Jeff stood up before hanging up the phone and then sitting back down.

His green eyes connected with Leanne's brown orbs.

"Tell me her name, then."

Jeff licked his lips before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, she should know who she is without me having to tell her."

"Maybe she's stupid! And just because she doesn't know you love her, doesn't mean I have to not know, too."

Leanne and Jeff were silent for a moment. "I called her."

"What did she say?"

"The stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Wow, did you tell her how you feel?"

"Nope, didn't get the chance."

"Then tell her Jeff, let her know. I just want you to be happy, you deserve it."

"You do too."

Leanne nodded. "You make me happy, and you're not happy until you let her know. So call her one last time, and let her know how you feel."

"Okay." Jeff took his cell phone out of his pants pocket before dialing her number one last time.

Leanne groaned when her phone rang. "Jeff, this isn't a joke. Damn, I'm not answering."

"Let it go to voicemail then."

"Uh huh." Leanne yawned and rested her head on the counter.

"Hey, this is Jeff." Leanne rolled her eyes as he spoke. "It's me calling because you told me to. All those times, you should really pay attention to detail. I called off my wedding because I realized you were the one I'm in love with. You've always been, but I pushed those thoughts aside because I didn't want to lose our friendship."

Leanne's head popped up and her eyes connected with Jeff's. He was still talking on the phone – talking to her. "I'll be here forever, waiting until you fall in love with me. Even if it's impossible and will never happen, you'll see that it's better. If you feel the same, all of our hopes and our dreams will come true."

Leanne's mouth formed a small smile.

"I will not disappoint you, I'll be right here...just, please be mine." Jeff smiled. "I dated a lot of woman over the years, and I realized." He paused. "They come and go, but they don't know. You Leanne, you're my beautiful." Jeff then hung up his phone and put his right hand on top of Leanne's. Their fingers intertwined. "My heart is calling you."

"Who knew you were so smooth." Leanne got up out of her seat before going over to Jeff and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close.

-End-

--

A/n: And they made hot passionate love on the kitchen counter. Yay, lol. Hope you like it Leanne, review or I'll kill your ass. – Tiffany.


End file.
